


We’ll Never Change (Except for Them)

by metalhawk



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: Maya travels back and time and realizes just how alike she and Shawn really are, and how much they both love their Matthews.





	We’ll Never Change (Except for Them)

Maya didn’t know what the hell was happening here, she just knew she was in trouble. She was lying on the cold ground, dirty and littered with trash, her jeans sporting a new rip up the side and her shirt with a new home in it. All she could see was the stars, a few pink lawn flamingos, and four angry men and one woman.

“Good. You’re awake,” said one of them, cackling. “Now you can really see how much we hate outsiders.”

The rest of the group joined on the laughter, two of them pumping their fists and hooting support. Maya struggled to her feet, scooting backwards because she knew, even with her experience, she could take them all at once. The girl pushed her back down with her foot, and Maya’s head slammed into the dirt.

“Who even are you?” Maya asked, snarling. “What did I do to you?”

“We’re Hunters,” a smaller boy said. “And you’re in our park.”

“Hunters of what?” She asked. “Trespassers?”

The boys laughed again, and Maya struggled to understand whatever joke she’d told. She quickly jumped to her feet, while they were distracted. “What?” She growled.

“Hey, hey,” said the boy who first spoke with her, the one who seemed to be the ‘leader’. “Back off, honey. Or you’re gonna get reaaal hurt.”

“No, she’s not, Rick.” said a oddly familiar voice. Maya couldn’t see the person, the group served as a blockade.

“And why not, Shawn?” Asked a boy. “You gonna stop us?”

“I am,” the boy said calmly. “I really think you should go.”

“Shut it,” a thug said. “We got this.”

The boy shoved through the crowd, pushing one of the attackers. “Leave.”

Four of them left, but the leader hung back for a few seconds, a dangerous look in his eye. “Watch yourself, Hunter.”

Shawn. Hunter. Shawn Hunter.

It all started to make sense for Maya, even though it simultaneously made no sense at all. Shawn Hunter? Shawn didn’t live here, Shawn wasn’t this young, and Shawn’s hair definitely didn’t look like that.

But his eyes were the same. His voice. He was wearing an orange shirt with some shorts that she was sure she’d seen on Riley’s father before. He looked tired, like he hadn’t slept in awhile, or like he was stressed. Maya wanted to ask him why, try to give him some advice for all the advice he’d given her, in 2015.

“Hey,” she said. “Thank you...”

“Shawn Hunter.” He shrugged, a half smile on his face. “No problem.”

She smiled back. “Maya—“ shit. She couldn’t say ‘Hunter’! She was a Hunter now, after Shawn adopted her. Adopted! Imagine telling him that. “—Hart. So...you know those guys?”

“They’re my cousins. They’re family.”

“Oh.”

“You, uh, wanna come inside?” Shawn asked gesturing back to one of the trailers.

“Sure,” Maya said. “I don’t have any other place to be.”

Shawn walked her over to his door and held it open. She stepped inside, and looked around. It was messy, but, Shawn was just like her, wasn’t he? There was an old sofa, with a few clothes strewn across it, some empty bowls on the coffee table.

“What made you decide to come to the Pink Flamingo?” Shawn said, his smile possessing the same charm that Cory told the class about.

“I didn’t really make the decision,” Maya said. Now for the lie. “I got, uh, drunk and I...passed out here.”

Shawn raised his eyebrows. “Drunk? How old are you?!”

Maya straightened her back. “16.”

“I am the king of bad decisions,” Shawn sighed. “But that was a hella of a bad one.”

She was getting fatherly advice from her father...who wasn’t even her father yet. Maybe that was there relationship. Father and daughter, no matter what age.

“I know, I know.” Maya said. “I won’t be doing it again, dad.” She said sarcastically.

He smiled. “Hey, hey. Just trying to look out for you.”

“I’ve...heard a lot about you, Shawn Hunter,” she said, looking down at her lap. “But you’re a good guy.”

He seemed at a loss for words, before just smiling again. Still, his eyes looked tired. It made her sad.

“What’s the matter?” She asks him. “You’re upset about something.”

For the second time, Maya shocked Shawn Hunter. “I...” he scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t want to burden you.”

“I’ve had bigger burdens, Shawn.” Maya said. “It’ll...distract me from my hangover.”

She knew Shawn needed to vent. She knew Shawn would tell her everything.

“I had a fight with my boyfriend,” he breathed. Now he sounded on the verge of tears. “I haven’t spoken to him in a week.”

“Matthews?” She blurted, before she could weigh the consequences of saying that.

“How did you know?”

“We go to the same school,” she said, quickly covering it up. “What happened?”

He sighed. “I already told you a lot so I’m going to keep going,” he said, staring at the ground. He told Maya all about there argument, and every time he spoke Cory’s name, Maya saw the same love in his voice and eyes that she always saw in hers when she talked about Riley.

She guessed Matthews were always meant to be loved by Hunters.

“I have a girlfriend, back home,” Maya said after Shawn’s story was over. “Riley.”

“That’s nice,” Shawn says, nodding. “Maybe we could do, like, a double date.”

Oh, she didn’t know about that. Maybe when she proposed...

“Yeah,” she said. “Maybe.”

_________________________

“Thanks for having me, Shawn,” Maya said, and Shawn put a hand on her shoulder.

“Any time, Maya.” He smiled. “I hope I see you around.”

“Me too,” she grinned, taking in how alike they were, even more so than when Shawn was an adult. The way they’d both stopped being such criminals when they met people they loved, how they’d gone and cleaned themselves up for them. How they’d both fallen for a Matthews at a young age. “I’ll see you, Shawn. Soon.”

She sure would.

_______________________

When she came back, Shawn was definitely looking at her weird. 

 


End file.
